Sister Armors
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: The Ronin armors have sister armors out there and the bearer of the female fire elemental armor is the twin to Ryo. How will having five more armor bearers around change the fight with the Dynasty?


Prologue

Sanada Mitsuki stares down at her granddaughter, not feeling the least bit guilty that she had paid off the medical staff to lie to her son and daughter-in-law about the fate of their daughter. Rhiana would fulfill her destiny and marry into a proper family unlike her father.

Thirteen Years Later:

Ebony haired and tiger blue eyed Sanada Rhiana is staring down some punk ass in Brooklyn that had decided to get in her way. You'd think after six months of her kicking their asses they would have learned to leave her the hell alone by now. The one bright point to running away was meeting Hashiba Rowen, her closest friend though she wanted more out of their relationship she figured she could wait a couple of years for Rowen's emotional maturity to catch up to hers. " Jayz, now ya know 'Ana, he'ah cin kick yer ass so why do ya insist upon tryin' to fight 'er anyhow? "

" Stay out of this, Hashiba. "

" Nah, I don' think I will, Jayz. " is the retort from the blue haired thirteen year old.

Rhiana smirks, " Now, I can kick your ass by myself, Jayz, but, I feel that since Ro here has decided to step in I should let him help me to do so. "

The punk was quick to take off and Rowen shakes his head, " I'll be headin' back ta Japan soon, 'Ana. "

Rhiana blinks, it was only because of Rowen's ingenuity that her grandmother hadn't found her yet. A grandmother that Rhiana was infuriated with for kidnapping her from her own family and letting them all think she was dead. So what if her father left the damn family, so was she, because she couldn't stand all the damned rules there were. Rhiana thinks back to when she found the Combustion Armor a year ago and looks at her closest friend, she had met the other bearers after all of the sister armors, " I'm going with you because quite frankly it's about time my twin learns the truth and I'd prefer it happen before that mess starts up over there. I know. "

Rowen pales, he had only recently learned of the armor and the legend surrounding it. Then there was the connection his family had to one of the armors. How did she know anyhow? In answer to his unspoken query she holds out what looked like an innocent marble, " You have an ar'mah? "

" The Ronin Armors have sister armors. My sisters-in-arms will make their way over closer to time for the fight to start. I need to head over now and thankfully I have all the proof I need that I am Sanada Rhiana. "

Rowen sighs, " I didn' want ya knowin' 'bout dis, 'Ana. "

Rhiana looks at him, " Is that more than friendly concern I detect? "

" Damn right it is. " Rowen snaps, he didn't know when he had fallen for the female Sanada but, he had and he'd be damned if he let her get hurt on his watch.

Rhiana blinks, she had not been expecting him to actually be in touch with his emotions this soon, " Here I thought I was going to have to give you at least another two years to work up to that. "

Rowen gives her a deadpan stare, " Gee, thanks ev'ah so much f'ah tha vote o' confidence the'ah, 'Ana. "

Two Weeks Later:

Rhiana squares her shoulders, she had finally tracked down her twin brother, now, she just had to get him to listen to her long enough to hear the whole tale. Her guiding virtue was courage, dammit, this shouldn't be so damned hard, " Just what do you think you're doing on my property? "

Rhiana curses under her breath, she hadn't even sensed him. Damn, he was good, " You will actually let me explain before getting me hauled off for trespeassin' right? " Rhiana asks, staying still.

" Why should I? "

" Does the name Sanada Mitsuki mean anything to you? "

Behind her tiger blue eyes widen before narrowing, " The grandmother that wants nothing to do with me. "

" Count yourself lucky, I was raised by the bitch for twelve and a half years before I got fed up and ran away after I discovered what she had done. " Rhiana states.

Sanada Ryo looks at the dark haired girl in front of him, she had stayed still after he had revealed himself, " What do you mean by what she had done? "

" She paid off several medical personnel to tell her son and daughter-in-law that their daughter had died when in fact she took her to raise herself. "

The thirteen year old male can feel himself paling, if what she said was true then she was his twin sister, a sister he hadn't even known about. He wanted to ask for proof but some part of him deep down sensed that she did in fact happen to be his sister. " Why would she do that? "

" Mostly because her son left the family. That pissed her off. "

" She separated us, though why come looking for me now? "

" Simple, Wildfire, and don't think I don't sense your armor, I wanted to meet you before everything goes down. "

Ryo leaps up and over her, landing so he was facing her, " How…? "

Once again she pulls out the seemingly innocent marble, " I own the sister armor to yours, Combustion. "

The tiger blue eyed male blinks, his jaw working soundlessly as his brain works to comprehend everything he had just learned, " Sister armor? "

Rhiana sighs, " The legend of the sister armors was buried very deeply, my sisters-in-arms will arrive shortly before shit goes down with Talpa and his idiotic ilk. "

" Right, ah, I don't suppose you'd be willing to introduce yourself, would you? " Ryo asks her.

Rhiana smirks, " Sanada Rhiana, Warrior of Combustion, and all around bad ass. "

Ryo shakes his head, " Come on in, though I'm assuming you brought hard evidence with you? "

She gives him a dead pan look and Ryo holds his hands up in surrender, he was going to enjoy getting to know his twin. She does send copies of her proof of identity to their father and heard from Terrene Adams, bearer of the Earthquake Armor that he'd shown up to see his mother while she was there and had taped their knock-down, drag-out, verbal fight. She's given access to the account set up for Ryo as well and she immediately sees to finding them someplace closer to school to live, she was not walking nine fucking miles to school every day, thank you very much! She also met White Blaze and smiles upon meeting the tiger.

Chapter 1

One Year Later:

Rhiana smiles at the boy who'd been startled by White Blaze, " Don't worry about him, Blaze is generally as gentle as a kitten unless you threaten either my twin or I. I think he views us as his kits. "

While Ryo is dealing with the Husk Soldier that had appeared Rhiana also dons her red orange and red subarmor before seeing the kid, Yuli, she thought his name was, get separated from his parents. She scoops him up out of danger and turns her attention to her brother, the other male bearers were starting to show up. Jenna was the first of her team to appear and she immediately protects the older teen that had shown up, probably due to the news footage of Ryo. She most likely knew the legend of the Ronin Armors.

Rhiana was quick to leap up out of the way of an attack sent towards her and Yuli, though she does kick the offending part of the Kusari-gama back at the Husk Soldier whom dodges it. Terrene and Ariella appear next, Terrene coming to her while Ariella joins Jenna. Jenna's subarmor was Strata blue and Sky blue while Terrene's was Hardrock Orange and Gray. Ariella's armor was Torrent Blue and a very lightly hued blue. Rhiana sits Yuli down, " Protect him, I get the sense that he's very important in this fight. "

Terrene nods and Rhiana curses as she's forced to slide tackle her own twin out of danger. The bearer of the Combustion Armor shakes her head, " Get your act together, Wildfire, you're their leader, so lead, dammit. "

Ryo stands up, " First, thank you for saving my ass, second, you've had longer to get used to your armor, thank you very much, Combustion. "

Rhiana automatically goes into a back flip and Ryo somersaults to his right, both avoiding the next attack, " Okay, point made, save the world venture here. " Ryo says.

That was when a girl in dark green and Halo green subarmor gets kicked down in front of them, " Shit, Aura, what the hell? "

" They're here. "

Rhiana's eyes narrow, " Really, help the guys. Time to kick this up a level. "

" Not likely, Combustion, you think we're going to let you summon your armor. "

The other four girls glow their respective Armor colors and Rhiana smirks as her subarmor shifts to a vivid tangerine before lava engulfs her. When she next emerges she has on armor the color of Molten Magma. Then the four twits whom had attacked her light warrior are all slamming into the pavement, " You forget about the Volcano Armor? "

" I hold the Blizzard, bitch, you won't overpower me. "

Rhiana turns her smoldering glare on her, " That a challenge, chica? "

Terrene winces, " Shit, boys, finish your fight now. My home girl's about to go critical. "

Ariella and Jenna lead the older teen Mia Koji over to Terrene and Yuli while Aura, Shayna, scrambles over as well. Once the Husk Soldier is beaten and the guys have joined the girls Rhiana cranks up the heat, literally, though it didn't affect the others, they just noticed the heat ratchet up. " Furor of Volcano! "

The guys watch as the entire area is engulfed with the attack and the first three enemies of the girls flee immediately, they could feel the Blizzard Armor trying to combat the power of the Volcano Armor but, even she had to retreat. Rhiana lets the attack die down and waits until the Warlords of Talpa do their posturing before letting her Volcano Armor fade. She just makes it to the others present when she pitches forward, Rowen barely managing to catch her, " Girl's gonna kill herself from over kill one of these days. " Jenna mutters.

" I heard that, Zephyr, I'm not unconscious yet. " Rhiana mutters.

Rowen rolls his eyes, " 'Ana, must ya insist upon bein' so stubborn? "

" Sanada family trait an' yer one ta talk, Ro. " Rhiana retorts.

" Wait, how do you two know each other anyhow? " Ryo asks, over the year he'd had to get to know his twin he'd become very protective of her.

Rowen winces, " Don' tell me he turned inta a PBB(Protective Big Brother) case. "

Rhiana smirks, " What's tha matt'ah, Ro, ya scared? "

Terrene shakes her head at them, " Rowen was the one that kept your grandmother from finding her after she ran away and he's the reason she made it to Japan in the first place, play nice. I'm Terrene Adams, Warrior of Earthquake, Sister Armor to Hardrock. "

Kento looks her over, " You a wrestler? "

" I am, top in my weight class too. " Terrene states.

" ReiFaun Kento, Warrior of Hardrock, nice to meet you. "

Terrene happens to be a very tanned girl, with dark brown hair, cobalt colored eyes, and quite muscular as well. Terrene happened to be on her school's wrestling team as Kento had accurately guessed. " Shayna Simmons, Warrior of Aura, Sister Armor to Halo. "

Shayna is a blonde like Sage, though she has green eyes, her hair is mid-back length, held back in a braid with barbed wire woven in, she has a healthy pale skin tone, and is just shy of her male counterpart's height. Sage Daté blinks, " Sister armors, why didn't we know about this? Daté Sage, Warrior of Halo. "

" The legend has been deeply buried, Ryo and Rowen only know because of me. Sanada Rhiana, Japanese born, American raised. " Rhiana says, in essense she was what Ryo would have been had he been born female.

A girl with soft brown hair and sea blue eyes speaks up next, she was almost as tanned as Terrene, " I'm Ariella Wilson, Warrior of Tsunami. "

Cye Mouri of Torrent steps forward, " My armor's sister then, I'm Mouri Cye. "

" You got it. " Ariella states.

" Guess that leaves me. I'm Jenna Forrer of the Armor Zephyr. " Jenna had hair the color of storm clouds, that was cropped short, she happened to have a healthy shade of peach skin tone.

Rowen groans, " Great, jist what I needed. "

Rhiana laughs at this, " I forgot you've already met Jenna. Of course, you did out prank her. "

Jenna glares at Rhiana and the Combustion bearer just looks at her, " Ya don' 'ave a chance in hell of beatin' me in a prank war or a fair fight. "

Ryo sighs, he had gotten used to his twin's Brooklyn Accent coming out from time to time, " Is there going to be a problem between you two, Rowen? "

" Not on my end, Ryo. 'Sides, 'Ana can easily keep Jenna in line. " Rowen admits.

Rhiana groans, " Jenna, please b'have. "

" Fine, I'll just wait until the fightin's done. " Jenna states.

" I'm Mia Koji, my grandfather knows the Legend and we saw the news footage. "

" Jenna, Ariella, go with Mia to get her grandfather. Shayna, Terrene, protect Yuli, he's needed, I can't say more 'cause I don't know more. " Rhiana snaps out orders instantly.

Her team leaps to obey, " One more thing, if Wildfire gives you four an order then you are to obey it, got it! " Her Kanji has lit up by this point and the other four gulp before nodding.

Ryo blinks, " Your guiding virtue is Courage? "

" Yep, Jenna's is Zest though it reads Enthusiam, Shayna has Prudence, Terrene has Integrity, and Ariella has Conviction. " Rhiana states.

Ryo turns his attention to Rowen and the blue haired archer gulps, he had been hoping to avoid this conversation, " You're her boyfriend then. "

" I am. " Rowen admits, only the fact that he was all that was keeping Rhiana standing kept him from bolting.

" I can see why she didn't give me details when I asked for them, or let me meet you ahead of time. Still, I've had a year to get to know my twin, deliberately hurt her in any way, shape, or form and no one will find your body, do you understand me, Strata. "

Sage, Cye, and Kento shiver all silently agreeing that Ryo was a far worse PBB than they were and Cye was technically the younger sibling to his sister. They also silently agreed that they were glad they weren't in Rowen's shoes. " Understood, Wildfire. Now dat tha broth'ah speech is outta da way, cin we maybe get somewhe'ah dat 'Ana cin get some rest? " Rowen asks.

" Blaze, find us a good spot to rest, boy. " Ryo orders.

The tiger nods, Shayna and Terrene were also glad they weren't in Rowen's shoes, damn, that temper must run in the family.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors.

Author's Note: There's supposed to be a table of the new armors, their bearers, and attacks but it won't show up.


End file.
